None So Blind
by GeneHuntress
Summary: Smutty Galex offering in honour of Valentine's Day. Gene and Alex aren't getting along, morale is suffering and something really needs to be done to remedy the situation.
1. Chapter 1

**None So Blind**

**Chapter 1**

It was another subdued night in Luigi's. The few members of CID who hadn't just opted to go straight home gazed mournfully into their beer and checked their watches, wondering why they'd bothered to turn up for all the joy it was bringing them. Alex sat at the bar, already halfway down her second bottle of red, while the Guv occupied their usual table alone, smoking, pouting and looking anywhere but at her.  
Ray crossed his arms and sighed heavily.

"I'm bloody sick of this. It's bad enough havin' ter put up with it at work but when it starts affectin' precious drinkin' time …"  
Chris nodded glumly.

"I know. I mean it was obvious from the start they were never really goin' ter hit it off, but who'd have thought it'd come ter this? Seems like they actually hate one another nowadays."

Shaz looked from one to the other, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you two really that dim?"

Two heads swivelled towards her, brows furrowed in confusion, and Chris was the first to reply.

"What d'yer mean?"

Shaz rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, it's as clear as the nose on your face. They don't hate each other, they're in love, for goodness sake. Trouble is, they're both too scared to make the first move."

Ray snorted.

"Love? Don't be daft, the Guv's not a bloody ponce."

He chortled, shaking his head in disbelief as Shaz leaned in and lowered her voice.

"If you don't believe me keep one eye on them while we pretend to talk about something else. And don't be too obvious about it."

They didn't have long to wait. Soon after, Luigi engaged Alex in flirtatious conversation and her tinkling laugh echoed round the restaurant. Gene's head flew up and his searing gaze raked over her profile for a second, his eyes burning like hot coals, his jaw tightly clenched. Downing his drink in one gulp he grabbed his coat and stalked towards the exit without a word or a backwards glance. Alex's laughter died on her lips as her eyes followed him and for a brief second her face registered need, want, desire … and regret. Her shoulders slumped as she wobbled unsteadily on her stool and reached for the bottle, topping her glass up and sloshing wine on the bar.

Shaz flashed Chris and Ray a triumphant grin.

"See? Told you. If that's not love, what is it?"

Ray smirked knowingly.

"Love be damned, that's lust, pure and simple. They just want to get inside one another's kecks and the sooner the better I reckon, if it means we can all stop treadin' on bloody eggshells."

"Well I think it's dead romantic."

Shaz sighed and then sat back, deep in thought. After a few moments her lips curled up in a smile.

"All they need is a little push in the right direction, and I think I might just have an idea."

xxxxxx

Alex flopped down at her desk, risking a quick glance towards Gene's office, but he barely acknowledged her arrival, retreating back behind his copy of The Sporting Life. She felt a little stab of misery somewhere beneath her ribs but pushed it away, squaring her shoulders and preparing to tackle some overdue paperwork. Probably better that they gave one another a wide berth nowadays seeing as every conversation seemed to end in a heated argument. She really couldn't understand it. Just as they were developing a good working relationship it seemed like they'd both taken a step back, almost as if each was afraid of letting the other one get too close.

She snorted, leaning forwards to rip yesterday's date off her desk calendar with slightly more force than was strictly necessary. As if she'd want to get any closer to him, the overbearing, rude, bad-tempered, sarcastic … She ceased her internal rant as her brain registered the date. The fourteenth of February. St Valentine's Day. Feigning nonchalance, she prepared to get down to some work. After all, it wasn't as if anybody was likely to buy her flowers, was it?

Absent-mindedly reaching into the top drawer of her desk for a stapler, she caught her thumb on something sharp and winced, withdrawing her hand. Her eyes widened and the breath caught in her throat as her gaze fell on the single red rose nestling among the other contents of the drawer. Sucking at the tiny droplet of blood forming on her skin she glanced surreptitiously around the office to see if anyone was watching, but nobody seemed to be paying any attention and she breathed more easily.

There was a small white envelope underneath the perfect bloom and she reached in to retrieve it, opening it in her lap and gazing at the little card.

_I want you, Alex. Meet me at six in the stationery cupboard and let me prove it to you. G._

Her hand flew to her throat as she read it again in disbelief, recognising Gene's distinctive scrawl. It couldn't really be from him. Could it? She glanced towards his office again but he still had his head buried in the newspaper. _I want you, Alex._ She imagined him whispering those words, his voice a low rumble close to her ear, and her face flushed as a wave of desire washed over her. Her eyelids fluttered closed as a sudden vision assaulted her: Gene, crushing her against his broad chest, his piercing blue eyes burning with desire before his warm mouth began a tantalising journey down her exposed neck.

A moan rose unbidden to her lips and she disguised it as a cough, crossing her legs to try and ease the throbbing ache which had sprung up between her thighs and shaking her head ruefully. Some psychologist she was, missing such an obvious case of unresolved sexual tension. Seemed she'd been living in denial, but should she really give in to this sudden overwhelming urge? After all they did have to work together afterwards. Thinking back over the train wreck that had become their relationship recently she knew something had to change.

xxxxxx

Gene threw the newspaper down on the desk in frustation, deciding it was definitely time for the first drink of the day. He didn't know what was wrong with him recently, he was permanently on edge, he wasn't sleeping and his concentration was suffering as a result. Pouting, he tugged open the bottom drawer of his filing cabinet, deciding whatever was affecting him was most likely down to her. Bloody Drake. Always throwing him off his stride, arguing over every little thing and constantly undermining his authority. It was about time he taught her a lesson, showed her who was boss.  
Fumbling about unsuccessfully for the bottle, he cursed and glanced down into the depths of the drawer, wondering where it had got to. A frown creased his forehead and he blinked in some confusion, staring down at the red envelope as he ran a hand distractedly through his blond mane.

Slowly he reached in and withdrew it, checking that nobody was watching before sliding the card out to reveal a delicate embossed heart on a plain white background. His puzzlement increased further as he opened it and read the message.

_I want you, Gene. Meet me at six in the stationery cupboard and let me prove it to you. A._

His heart rate doubled as he recognised Alex's neat hand and he stared at the message for several seconds, still doubting the evidence of his own eyes. _I want you, Gene._ He imagined her purring the words into his ear as she squirmed against him, panting with suppressed desire, and suddenly his trousers were way too tight. Christ, could it really be from her? Eyes glinting, he found the bottle he'd been searching for and poured himself a decent measure, puffing his chest out and leaning back with his feet on the desk. _You've still got it, Genie boy. _Seems he might get the chance to show her who was boss after all.

xxxxxx

Naughty Shaz. Although something tells me they might just thank her for it in the end ...

If you want another chapter, please be sure to let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Many thanks for the lovely reviews. You've earned yourselves another chapter!

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 2**

Alex drummed her fingernails on the desk and checked her watch for the hundredth time. Five o'clock, only an hour to go. She'd taken the opportunity to nip back to the flat at lunchtime and change into some sexy underwear thinking it might boost her confidence but now she was getting more nervous by the second. What if it was just a cruel joke on his part and he didn't turn up? Even worse, what if he did? Nerves jangling she glanced up to see Gene leaving his office and pausing at Ray's desk.

"Just nippin' out for a while, Raymondo. Should be back in an hour or so if anybody wants me."

Did he just glance knowingly in her direction? She looked down, feeling her face flush, but he strode straight past her without making eye contact. She watched his tall, elegant figure as he pushed aggressively through the double doors, his black coat swirling around him, the epitome of rugged masculinity. He was undeniably attractive and so rampantly alpha male, and she found herself quivering with anticipation at the thought of playing Jane to his Tarzan later.

xxxxxx

Five minutes to six and the last few stragglers were just heading out of CID on their way to Luigi's for the usual Friday night drinks.

"Shall we see you there, ma'am?"

Shaz broke into her scattered thoughts and she managed to conjure up a smile.

"Just finishing up some paperwork, I shouldn't be too long. Um … have you seen the Guv?"

Shaz shook her head, suppressing a grin.

"I think he went out, ma'am, I'm not sure if he's back yet. Did you want him?"

Alex felt herself going hot under the collar.

"No, no, it's nothing urgent. I'll see you later."

Ray and Chris were lurking in the corridor waiting and they bounded across like two over-eager puppies.

"Well? Is the plan workin'?"

Shaz grinned.

"I think so. She went a nice shade of pink when I asked her if she wanted the Guv."

Ray chuckled lasciviously.

"I saw him sneak past a few minutes ago. Bet he's in there right now, all hot and bothered, waitin' fer her."

Chris put an arm round Shaz and squeezed her shoulder.

"Lucky you've got so good at fakin' their handwritin', isn't it?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Well if I waited for them to fill out all their paperwork in triplicate the place would grind to a complete halt. Come on, let's get out of here. It's all down to them now …"

xxxxxx

Six o'clock. Alex swallowed hard and got up from her chair, surprised to find her legs actually managed to support her. Could she go through with it? It wasn't too late to back out, even now. She thought back to the two of them trapped together in the vault that time, Gene holding her reassuringly close while she nestled against his broad chest, and her stomach did a somersault. Why hadn't it dawned on her before how attracted she was to him? Well she certainly knew now and she couldn't fight it any longer.

She made her way along the deserted corridor and paused outside the stationery cupboard, taking a deep calming breath before turning the handle and stepping inside, her heart pounding in her ears. Her jaw dropped in surprise as her eyes adjusted to the romantic glow from the many tea lights scattered around the shelf space. He'd done all this for her?

"Well, Lady Bols. Now that yer've lured me in here what do you intend to do with me? A spot of inventory, maybe?"

His voice was low and gravelly and she turned slowly, her breath catching in her throat as her gaze roved slowly over him. It was warm, and he'd already removed his jacket and tie, undone a few buttons and rolled his sleeves up to the elbow to reveal his muscular forearms. His eyes gleamed like molten silver, the flickering candlelight picked out the blond highlights in his hair and she had a sudden urge to run her tongue over that tempting 'V' of naked chest.

She leant back against the wall for support, her brow furrowed in confusion as she digested his words.

"What do you mean, 'lured'?"

He closed the gap between them, standing so close that she could feel the heat emanating from his body as he smirked down at her.

"Knew yer couldn't resist me charm fer much longer, luv. So I'll ask you again, Bollinger Knickers, are yer goin' ter kiss me or punch me?"

She gasped as his hand moved up to fondle a breast, his thumb skimming over the erect nipple, and the triumphant look on his face made her blood boil.

"Why you arrogant, cocky, infuriating …"

She raised an arm to slap his face but he was too quick, grabbing her wrist and pinning it to the wall next to her head. The other hand followed and then he was pressed up against her, his tongue gently tracing the shell of her ear. She shivered, the words dying on her lips as his soft hair brushed against her cheek and his mouth left a trail of fire down the exposed skin of her throat.

"Like that do you, Bols?"

"Mmmfff …"

With his hard body trapping her against the wall and his musky masculine scent filling her nostrils, she was incapable of any coherent thought.

"I'm guessin'…" He nipped at her jaw. "That yer might just prefer …" He nibbled at her lower lip … "To kiss me this time."

His tongue flicked teasingly between her parted lips and she sighed, wanting more, but he moved back.

"If I let yer go will yer promise not ter hit me?"

She caught the twinkle in his eye and her lips twitched.

"Scouts honour."

He narrowed his eyes.

"Can't fool me, Bols. You were never a boy Scout, yer've got all the wrong … attributes."

He glanced down at her cleavage and she raised an eyebrow in challenge.

"You'll just have to trust me then, won't you, Guv."

"Hmmm. Looks that way. Just remember, me jaw still hasn't recovered from the last time."

He looked so rueful as he released her that she had to stifle a giggle, giving in to the urge to press a hot open-mouthed kiss against his neck. A sound akin to a deep purr rumbled through his chest.

"Is that better?"

"Much."

She resumed her attentions, licking and sucking at his warm skin. God, he tasted so good. Unable to help herself she used her teeth and he groaned in appreciation.

"Fuck me, Alex."

"Oh, I fully intend to … eventually."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gazed up into his face flirtatiously.

"So when did you first realise you couldn't resist me, then?"

He pretended to consider the matter, pouting.

"When yer knelt in front of me dressed as a prossie. That's a fantasy I'd like ter turn into reality one day."

His eyes glittered wickedly and she smiled seductively up at him.

"Oh, I'm sure we can arrange something. If you're very good."

"I'm always good, luv."

Her legs went weak. God, that low seductive growl would be the death of her.

"And when did you first realise yer wanted me?"

Deciding that earlier that day was probably not the wisest answer, she thought quickly.

"Probably when you told me you were bigger in all departments." She wriggled wantonly against him. "Why, Mr Hunt, is that a rather large pistol in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?"

He groaned.

"No gun, Bols, but it is in danger of goin' off too soon if yer keep rubbin' yerself against it like that."

She smirked.

"We can't have that, can we, Guv? It'd be a terrible waste, especially when its taken us so long to get here. The rose was a nice touch, by the way. I hadn't realised you were such an old romantic."

His brows shot up.

"Rose?"

She smiled indulgently.

"No need to be so coy, Gene, I know it was you."

He shrugged, pouting.

"Sorry luv, not guilty. It was your Valentine's card that got me here."

Now it was her turn to look baffled.

"Card?"

He nodded.

"Red heart, white background? _I want you, Gene, six o'clock in the stationery_ _cupboard_? Now who's bein' coy."

She blinked at him.

"Gene, I assure you I didn't send a card …"

They stared at one another, hands dropping to their sides as realisation gradually dawned. Gene spoke first.

"We've been played for a right pair of mugs, haven't we?"

"It would seem that way …"

.

xxxxxx

Oh dear. Just when it was all going so well. If you want to see how it turns out, best let me know … :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks, as ever, for all your lovely reviews, they really do make my day! Last chapter's done so I see no good reason to keep everybody waiting any longer …

.

xxxxxx

**Chapter 3**

Gene and Alex stared at one another uncertainly before their gazes simultaneously dropped to each others lips and back up again, their mutual desire shining in their eyes. For a brief moment time stood still, and then the river of pent-up emotions finally burst its banks, sweeping the two of them away.

"Sod it …"

"Bugger it …"

His mouth came down hard on hers, his tongue insistent, demanding, and she responded with equal enthusiasm as her fingers scrabbled to pop his buttons, eagerly running her hands over the expanse of his naked chest. Breaking the kiss, he clutched at the front of her blouse and ripped it open, and she gasped in shock as the buttons pinged off in all directions. His eyes devoured her luscious curves, encased in a familiar red silk bra.

"Looks like another fantasy's just about ter come to fruition …"

He closed his lips over a taut peak, sucking on it through the fabric, and she murmured her approval.

"Mmmm … Gene …"

Reaching round, he unclipped her bra and tugged it off her shoulders, his hungry gaze lingering on her naked breasts.

"Don't pinch me in case I wake up …"

His mouth captured a straining nipple and she moaned throatily, her fingers threading through his hair as she arched her back, pushing herself closer. Every movement of his lips and tongue sent little shockwaves of desire ricocheting around her body and when he reached up to torture the other breast with his long fingers she whimpered with pleasure.

"Gene … oh, God, Gene …"

He fell to his knees in front of her, unzipping her skirt and helping her wriggle out of it.

"Christ, I bloody love stockings."

His hands slid slowly up her nylon-clad legs as he nuzzled at the soft skin above her stocking-tops, pressing his nose against her heated centre and breathing in her intoxicating musky scent.

"Yer smell so good, Bols."

He tugged her lacy thong down in one swift movement and she stepped out of it, gasping as his tongue flicked teasingly between her thighs.

"Mmmm. Taste bloody good too …"

His hot mouth closed over her sensitive nub, expertly caressing and sucking, and her knees swiftly threatened to buckle underneath her.

"Gene! Please … need you inside me …"

He got to his feet again, making short work of his belt as she unzipped him and reached inside his boxers to free his rock-hard erection. Her eyes widened and a pulse of pure need ripped through her. God, he was magnificent.

Lifting one slim leg and wrapping it around his waist, he positioned himself and thrust a little way inside and she gasped at the sheer size of him.

"OK?"

He frowned in concern.

"God, yes. Don't stop … please …"

She saw the brief flash of his grin and then he cupped her bottom in both hands and buried himself in her up to the hilt. She cried out in pleasure as her body welcomed him and he paused, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Gene?"

"Sorry, Bols. Dreamed about this moment fer so long and now I'm in danger of losin' it like some green teenager."

She touched her lips gently to his, needing him to move so badly but not wanting it to end too soon.

"Don't worry, I can always catch up later."

He took a deep breath and released it slowly before pulling her hard against his chest, the feeling of his bare skin rubbing against her sensitised nipples eliciting another moan. She was already teetering on the edge and he'd barely started.

"Ladies first, luv. Yer know me, ever the gentleman."

He started to move then, slowly at first, each thrust catching her just right, and she ground against him wantonly as the sensual torture made her head spin.

"Mine, Alex. Only mine."

The possessive note in his low growl sent a thrill through her and she gasped as he bit down on her shoulder, marking her, claiming her.

"Yours, Gene … just yours …"

Her voice was husky with desire. She clutched at his shoulders, aware of the tension in his body as he strained to hold on, the deep ache between her thighs spreading to her belly as she finally crested the wave, her senses reeling, her whole body shuddering in rapture. She cried out incoherently as her muscles clamped around him, hearing his groan of triumph as he surged into her one last time and gave himself up to blissful release.

They clung to each other through the aftershocks, panting for breath, neither wanting it to end, but eventually he withdrew and lowered her leg to the floor, sliding down the wall and pulling her with him. She buried her face in his neck and for a while neither of them spoke, content to simply bask in the afterglow. Gene broke the silence first.

"Bloody hell, Bols. What took us so long?"

She shook her head, kissing his chest.

"No idea. Imagine the fun we can have making up for lost time, though."

He kissed the top of her head.

"There is that."

She was suddenly struck by a fit of the giggles.

"Gene Hunt. Do you ever take those boots off?"

He smirked.

"Only at bedtime. And then under protest."

She nuzzled his neck.

"Hmmm. Well it's still early, but I suggest we finish this 'inventory' back at my place. Where, as coincidence would have it, there's a nice comfortable bed. Seems there's some 'areas' I really need to go over again …"

She ran a teasing finger down his chest, tweaking a nipple before moving her hand lower and slipping it inside his boxers.

"Jesus, woman, yer've got me twitchin' again already."

She grinned wickedly, wrapping her hand around his rapidly increasing length and fluttering her eyelashes seductively at him.

"I'll dress as a prossie later if you ask really nicely."

"And ... that'll do it. Sergeant Rock reportin' for duty again, ma'am."

Moving down to kneel between his thighs she freed his erection, licking her lips lasciviously before leaning in to tease the tip with her tongue. His impassioned groan went straight to her heated core and she took him into her mouth, licking and sucking as he tangled his fingers in her hair.

"Oh fuck … Alex … don't stop …"

His eyelids fluttered closed and she couldn't tear her gaze from him, his long lashes resting on his cheeks, lips slightly parted, hair mussed, the sweat beading on his forehead. He looked abandoned, dishevelled and completely irresistible, and she had an overwhelming need to feel him inside her again. Shifting back up his body, she lowered herself gradually onto him, taking him inch by delicious inch, gasping with delight at the sensation of fullness.

"Mmmm, Gene … you feel so good …"

She began to move, riding him slowly, sliding a finger in between her thighs for extra sensation. He groaned.

"Christ, Bols, yer'll be the death of me …"

Pulling her towards him, he sucked an erect nipple into his mouth, grazing his teeth over it, and she felt the pleasure building inside her again. As she got close he grasped her hips and began to thrust deeper, both of them panting for breath as they drove one another towards another mind-blowing climax. Alex came first, crying out as tremors of bliss racked her body, squeezing him hard until he found his own release, his hips bucking uncontrollably as he spilled into her with a groan. She fell against his chest, boneless, fluid, sated.

After a long while she moved to stretch out beside him and he threaded his fingers through hers and lifted her hand to his lips. Such a simple gesture and yet from him it was so unexpected it caused a lump to form in her throat.

"If I ever find out who set us up, Bols …"

He pouted down at her, but she saw his lips twitch.

"You'll what? Punish them?"

"Are yer jokin'? I'll buy 'em a very large whiskey. In fact, I'll buy 'em a whole bottle!"

Alex hid her face against his shoulder and smiled knowingly. Only one person she knew was capable of setting this up. _Seems_ _I owe you one, Sharon Granger._

.

xxxxxx

Happy Valentine's everybody! And I'll have what she's having … ;)


End file.
